villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bad Hal
"Bad Hal", as he was dubbed by Tom McNair in BBC's supernatural drama-comedy TV series Being Human, is one of the two personalities which the 500-year-old English vampire and former Old One, Lord Henry/Harry "Hal" Yorke (better known as Hal Yorke), switches between in cycles every matter of decades; where Good Hal is kind and benevolent and attempts to resist Hal's bloodlust and lead a normal human existence, Bad Hal is vicious, violent, sadistic and cruel and revels in torture, death and destruction. He was portrayed by Damien Molony. History During his 500-year-long life, Hal would spend a matter of decades as Bad Hal, before reverting to Good Hal for another matter of decades, then back to Bad Hal in a cycle. Time periods as Bad Hal Hal mentioned in The War Child that his personality switches every 50 – 55 years; therefore, Hal has presumably become Bad Hal a total of six times throughout his life including his reversion in Series 5. *Late 17th/early-mid 18th century - Hal implied in Episode 4.3 that he was Bad Hal 300 years earlier, as he killed a monk during this time to escape captivity. *Mid-18th century - Hal was apparently Bad Hal until 250 years earlier, when he reverted to Good Hal after killing Lady Mary. *Late 18th/early 19th century - In The Greater Good, Hal mentioned that approximately 200 years earlier, he unexpectedly reverted to Bad Hal while out riding. *Early-mid 19th century - Hal was apparently Bad Hal during this time, as shown in The Graveyard Shift, as he and Fergus were on a bloody rampage across Europe until the Crimean War put an end to it. *Early-mid 20th century - Hal seemed to have been Bad Hal in the 20th century as late as the 1910s, as he was leader of the Vampire army in the war against the Werewolves. Hal stayed Bad Hal until he began to revert to Good Hal in 1955. *Early 2010s - Good Hal began to lose control and get closer to reverting, until eventually, after giving into his bloodlust and losing his friends, he became Bad Hal again. Hal apparently lost his Bad Hal personality the same day when Captain Hatch sent Hal, Tom and Alex into a dream reality where they were human. *Alternate future - Hal reverted to Bad Hal at some point during or after the Vampire invasion in the alternate future seen in Series 4. Bad Hal's acts Villainous Hal has altogether murdered thousands - millions of people as Bad Hal over the centuries, and committed acts so vicious and monstrous that the majority of the Vampires, including even most of the other Old Ones, feared him. *300 years earlier - Murdered a monk to escape captivity. *250 years earlier - Killed Lady Mary before reverting to Good Hal. *200 years earlier - Massacred Lady Sylvie's household which had taken him in as Good Hal, and taunted Lady Sylvie over his reversion to Bad Hal before killing her. *Early-mid 19th century - Rampaged and slaughtered across Europe with Fergus in the 19th century, until the Crimean War forced them to lay low. *1855 - Slaughtered a household with Fergus simply so they could stay at the house while on leave from the military, and even left one of the girls alive as a present for Fergus to torture and/or sexually abuse. *1918 - Unintentionally caused Lady Catherine Glass' and Emil Parsons' demises and stopped the Devil's destruction by accidentally messing up the trinity blood ritual to save his own life. *1950 - Recruited Nick Cutler and tried to get his to embrace his new Vampiric nature. **Tried to mentally bully and undermine Cutler into becoming a more deadly and brutal Vampire; Bad Hal's bullying became exceptionally vicious when he learned that Cutler was leading a double life as a human. **Murdered Cutler's wife, and tricked Cutler into drinking her blood before revealing the truth behind it to him, to get Cutler to crack and let go of his humanity; Hal even giggled and laughed when Cutler was oblivious that he was drinking his beloved wife's blood. *1950s - Ran Werewolf dogfights and forced Leo to fight in them, until he reverted to Good Hal in 1955 and ran away. *Alternate future - came up with the idea of putting surviving humans and Werewolves in Vampire concentration camps. *Present - Briefly awoke in Pie and Prejudice when Larry Chrysler pushed Good Hal too far, and sadistically strangled Larry to death with a lamp's power cable. *Present - Temporarily awoke in The Greater Good, and indirectly caused Crumb's suicide by telling Crumb that he would never be able to stay clean of blood forever. *Present - Hal fully reverted to Bad Hal at the end of No Care, All Responsibility, and in The Last Broadcast, he viciously fought Tom and taunted him and Alex. *Present - In The Last Broadcast, when one of Hal's new Vampires survived Tom's attack but was left injured and immobilized, instead of helping him, Hal instead chose to take his blood for the trinity ritual and then kill him to erase any witnesses of the scuffle. *Present - Secretly intended to use another Vampire's blood in the trinity ritual against Captain Hatch instead of his own in The Last Broadcast to save himself, despite knowing that it would kill Tom and Alex and give the Devil another chance to rise again after 100 years. Anti-heroic *Allied with Emil and Catherine in a mission to destroy the Devil in 1918 in The Trinity. *Made an uneasy alliance with Hal and Tom in The Last Broadcast in defeating Captain Hatch and stopping the Apocalypse (although this was out of self-preservation). *Reluctantly sacrificed himself to destroy the Devil. Personality Bad Hal was an extremely vicious, ruthless, sadistic, cunning and cruel killing machine, and revelled in chaos, death and destruction and immersed himself in his bloodlust. He also had a penchant for mental and emotional torture and manipulation, and expressed a love and exhilaration for fighting and killing, and beyond his cruelty and bloodlust, Bad Hal was almost completely devoid of emotion. When Bad Hal recruited a new Vampire, if they attempted to retain their humanity, then he would often mentally and emotionally torture them into losing what they loved when human and giving in to their vampiric nature; Bad Hal also considered Vampirism a gift, and viewed emotions such as love, sympathy and compassion as dull, dreary weaknesses. Despite his vicious, amoral, ruthless and cruel personality, Bad Hal did appear to genuinely care about Lady Catherine judging from his reaction upon her death in 1918. He was also willing to work with anyone else with whom he shared a common enemy if he needed them badly enough against the threat. Quotes :Hal Yorke: "Humanity and mercy are an old skin, don't you understand?! To be truly free... to finally become a history maker, you must shed it!" ---- Hal reveals to Cutler that he has murdered his wife and tricked him into drinking her blood :Hal Yorke: "We weren't sure if you'd work it out when you tasted the blood. I don't know if it works like that between husbands and wives. Well... apparently not!" ---- Bad Hal is accidentally awoken by Crumb. :Hal Yorke: "Crrrumb! teeth, then smiles wickedly Your face! You thought you'd lost your reflection, didn't you? Well take a good look, boy!! This is you. This is us. We're not cursed, we are the curse!" :Crumb: "You said...I can have a life again...!" :Hal Yorke: "He lied! You might get ten, twenty or even fifty years... if you're lucky and stupid enough to try! But it won't last. It'll find you, it always... finds you!!"" ---- :Hal Yorke: his army of new Vampires "You, my friends... have been given evolution's winning lottery ticket. You've been upgraded! But we are not the only inhabitants of this secret world, and there are those that envy our splendour: Werewolves. with humour I shall now pause for giggles. comes in, armed up and ready for a fight Well, well, well. Bet someone's ears were burning!" ---- :Hal Yorke: "Trust is a curious thing, isn't it, Alex. Your friend was struggling to defy something, the power of which you will never understand... but you let others manipulate your friendship and erode your trust!" ---- :Hal Yorke: to an injured Vampire recruit's aid "It's okay, don't panic. I'm here to help. blood from the Vampire's injury into a flask. Brilliant. Cheers. Um, now then, bit of a confession, I'm not going to help you; just have this thing about witnesses, you know, bladdy-blah. the stake from the Vampire's injury Okay, but look, thanks for the blood and everything, uh, you won't be forgotten. Die in... denim... shirt." ---- :Tom McNair: "You're not using your blood so you won't die, you lied to us! It won't kill the Devil, just put him out of action for a hundred years." :Hal Yorke: "Look, it's self-preservation, that's all. If you can find another Ghost and Werewolf, be my guest!" :Alex Millar: "You never run out of ways of being a dick, do you!?" ---- :Alex Millar: "And if he comes back in a hundred years, then you kick his arse properly!" :Hal Yorke: "Yeah, yeah, it's a date." Trivia *Hal is similar to Angel from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the spinoff series Angel: both are Vampires who possess two personalities (one good, one evil), and are feared among other Vampires for the evil personality's brutality and cruelty, and who are in their good persona in the present but attempt to avoid becoming evil again. Category:Alter-Ego Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dissociative Category:Charismatic Category:Sadists Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil from the Past Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Elderly Category:On & Off Category:Demon